


Learning to Love His Grace

by Le1zel



Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le1zel/pseuds/Le1zel
Summary: George Henry Davidson, Earl of Marleigh prefers horseback riding and hunting over balls and dances, but when he comes dangerously close to losing his estate he will have to leave his adventurous life behind to become a proper gentry, and the pretend lover of a handsome Duke.*This is a Dreamnotfound fanfic, featuring other Minecraft Youtuber ships. Don’t like it don’t read it.*Trigger warnings will be posted on chapters if neededAs always be free to point out any mistakes in the comments, and do forgive me if I mess up and forget to use old English.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> I did make a simple map of the kingdom, but I have no idea how to post it here... So if you are ever curious on how Adelyss looks like you can check it out on my Wattpad, with the same username

George raised his arm to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. In the distance a familiar squawk resonated through the air, he turned his horse to face the direction from where it came from.

Seconds later the bird swooped down and dropped its prey at his horse’s feet.

A good sized rabbit

George held his hand out with a gentle smile and the bird glided over and perched itself on him.

“This will make a fine addition to our supper my Lord.” his butler, Zak said.

George gave him a fond smile, growing up as an only child would have been very lonely for him if not for two very hyper servants. Not only did they take care of his well being and estate, but they also made great companions.

“My Lord we should be going, your mother may be getting quite lonesome without you.” His valet, Nick said.

George nodded and motioned for his falcon to fly on home ahead, once the bird took off George whirled his horse to the direction of the manor.

~0~0~0~0~

George followed his boisterous friends into the parlor room of the Belheim Manor, their moods immediately turned sour when they saw George’s mother’s, troubled face.

“Mother? Are you Ill?” George asked as he rushed to her side.

“No dear, but I have some grave news to tell you.”

“Would you like use to go your Ladyship?” Nick inquired.

“No please stay, this news concern you two as well.”

The three men took a seat across from her, she sighed before she looked up to meet their eyes.

“Business hasn’t been doing well George, I’m afraid that we have to bid our farewells to this manor.”

George felt numb, _Leave Belheim? But where would they go?_

10 years ago, when George was merely four and ten a fire started in Royston Palace, killing the King, the two young princes and several nobles and gentry, one of which was George’s father, Adrien Davidson, the previous Earl of Marleigh.

The only ones to survive such a tragic fate was the queen, who was visiting her family at that time along with a handful of servants. After mourning the queen then wedded the king’s younger brother, and the two now ruled over Adelyss.

There were a few rumors that the fire was intentionally started by the new king himself, as a ploy to take his brother’s throne but of course there was no evidence to this tale.

Unfortunately the new monarch, King Steven was nothing like his brother. The commoners described him as the embodiment of the seven deadly sins themselves, he focused more on increasing his own wealth along with the other aristocrats who were loyal to him, leaving the rest of the country to starve.

Both George and his mother hated him with a passion, and did their best by using their wealth to alleviate the suffering of the people, but of course with their business competitors having the support of the monarchy, their business was all but dead.

“Worry not my son, I have procured a small farm on the edge of Oakbury. I will learn the trade of farming, how to plant and plow and we can provide for ourselves there, it will be quite a change from our life here in Belheim but I will make sure that all your needs will be provided for.”

George held his mother’s hand tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, his mother was the strongest woman he had ever met.

After mourning for her husband’s death she immediately stepped up to lead all of her husband’s business ventures, so George could enjoy his childhood. Not caring about what others would think about a woman leading, she struggled to make sure that George would live a life of comfort. The life that he would have lived if his father was still alive.

George gave her a genuine smile before he spoke, “Mother I am the Earl of Marleigh, and as an Earl and as your son I forbid you from touching the plow.”

“But George-” his mother started to protest till George held up his hand.

“Mother I am no longer a child, and you are no longer young, let me handle the work. You have struggled all these years for my sake, now let me pay you back. And if you really want to help out, then I will plant an orchard and garden for you to tend, just like the ones you told me about when I was young.”

His mother smiled as she tried to hold back the tears, “My son forgive me, I have failed to save your inheritance from corrupted aristocrats,” she spoke out in a shaky voice.

“This life never suited me either way mum, and I believe that there are some woods near the farm that are perfect for hunting.” he said excitedly.

He was not trying to be strong for his mother, he was genuinely over joyed. He always found the life of a noble suffocating, if he could spend the rest of his days living in simple peace he would die a happy man.

His mother then turned her attention to Nick and Zak, “I will no longer be able to provide your wages, so I will unfortunately have to dismiss you along with the rest of the servants, but rest assured I have set aside a portion of my remaining wealth to make sure that you live comfortably while looking for another master to serve.”

The two men shared a look before they smiled at each other and nodded.

“Lady Victoria, you picked us up from the streets where we would have died an early death. We owe you our lives and intend to serve both you and our Lord till our very last breath.” Nick stated.

“Besides…” Zak said as he slowly headed over to George and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I would rather like to see his Lordship huffing and puffing away while trying to figure out how to use a plow.”

The once somber atmosphere turned light as all four shared a laugh. The moment was disturbed when the sound of hooves neared the manor. Nick stepped towards the window to peak on their unannounced visitor.

“Hmmm… it’s a rather handsome man, seems like a messenger from a noble,” he then turned to George, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Perhaps you have caught a Duke’s attention and he seeks your hand in marriage.”

George rolled his eyes as his mother and Zak burst into merry pearls of laughter. Being gay was uncommon but not unheard of, it had saved George from facing the horrendous fate of having to act gentlemanly to ladies who would present themselves to him, all hoping that he would take them as a wife and grace them with his title.

“Oh I wonder what great feats did you preform at a ball that garnered the attention of a nobleman.” Victoria teased.

“Mayhap it was that time that you shot an arrow and nearly hit the Duke of Remington after he called you uneducated, or the time that you called the Lady of Wesley an uncultured wolf when she was all but begging you to ask her to dance, or mayhaps that time when the Earl of Stourton tried touching you inappropriately and you sent him flying into the refreshment table.” Zak enumerated causing another wave of laughter.

“Good times,” George pointed out with a grin, “and just to be clear, I missed the Duke on purpose.”

“My dear son, if there is a man that is still interested in you after all your scandals then he must be mad or desperate.” His mother said beaming.

“Okay now that is enough,” George said carrying a serious tone, as his companions continued to snicker quietly.

“Let the man in Zak,” George ordered, the butler did his best to contain his laughter and exited the room.

He soon returned with a brown haired man that smiled at them, “My name is Karl, I come on behalf of my master Clayton Kenne, the Duke of Dayton. It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord and Lady.”


	2. A New Adventure

Zak brought in some cakes and tea for their guest, and Karl made himself comfortable on the settee across from George and his mother. Nick stood besides his master, taking great interest in their guest before Zak took his place besides him.

“What business does His Grace have with us?” George asked trying to sound polite as possible. 

George hated how majority of the nobility tried their best to find favour in the eyes of their corrupted king just to increase their wealth, and the Duke of Dayton happened to be one of his Majesty’s favorites.

“My master would like to present a proposition,” Karl stared after he took a sip of his tea.

“He has been made aware that his late father and the late Earl of Marleigh were friends, and he has also heard that your business is suffering. My master would like to use his connections to help your business prosper once again.”

This caught George’s attention, yes he was vaguely aware that his father had a few close friends and the late Duke of Dayton happened to be one of them, but they had no connections with the current Duke. George has not even spoken to the man and had only caught glimpses of him at balls.

“That is quite the generous offer, but what does his Grace want in return?” George asked carefully.

“He wants you my Lord,” Karl answered calmly.

The room suddenly turned silent, “Pardon?” George said, he needed to make sure that he was not hallucinating.

Karl realized that he would have to explain a bit more, “My Master is greatly troubled by the never ending request of families for him to wed their daughters, he has grown quite weary as he does not wish to wed yet. Unfortunately this does not stop the requests, so his Grace would like for you to pretend to be his lover, in exchange he will pay you quite handsomely and help out with your business.”

“This is outrageous,” Victoria suddenly spoke up before turning to face him, “You do not need to do this George.”

George was conflicted, the the idea seemed to be quite favourable. Though he would be happy living his life out peacefully in the country side he worried about his mother. She had grown up sheltered and had yet to experienced cooking for herself, she may be determined now but he doubted that she would be comfortable on a farm. She would not complain however and would put on a happy facade for him.

And what of the people in town who were starving, only very few nobles seemed to care about their welfare, if he was to leave who would help feed them? Was it worth it though? He would be sacrificing his freedom and happiness to be with someone who he didn’t love, nor loved him. But his mother…?

Nick and Zak looked at their master in anticipation, they knew that he was thinking about his mother, but they were more than willing to do their part to make sure that she was happy on the farm.

Nick decided to speak up, “My Lord, you can not be actually considering this-”

“I will do it,” George said cutting him off, leaving his companions in shock as he looked at Karl with determination. _I will protect my mum, and this estate that holds her memories of father._

Karl beamed, “Excellent I will inform my master immediately, he has requested, should you accept the deal, that you will live with him at his estate.” George agreed making Karl smile even brighter. 

“Famous! I shall be on my way now.” He said as he stood up and bowed before excitedly leaving and making his way to his horse.

“Forgive me my Lord but have you gone mad?” Zak said as soon as Karl left.

“I assure you that I am quite sane,” George replied.

“George I already lost your father, I am not losing you too. If you are doing this for my sake then as your mother and as the currently Lady of this household, I forbid you to go to the Duke.” His mother declared.

“I am not doing this for only you mother,” George said as he placed a soft kiss on his mother’s wrinkled forehead.

“Think of the other servants, do you think that any noble would be willing to take them in and spend his fortune paying them,” He stated, “and what of the poor in town Mum, they won’t survive the winter if we leave.”

His mother slumped down on the settee, “You are definitely your father’s son, always putting the happiness of others before his own.” She said with a shaky breath.

“And that trait is what captured your heart,” George said with a smile, his mother returned it as thoughts of her husband resurfaced. 

Victoria let out a small sigh, “I will expect you to call on me from time to time,” she said feigning mirth.

It pained George to see his mother like this but he had his mind set, “Do not fret mother, even if he locks me up in a tower I will find a way to see you.” He responded.

“Grant me one request?” She asked and George nodded. “Nick and Zak shall accompany you.” 

George looked up to see his companions beam at both him and his mum, he turned back to his mother and agreed.

~0~0~0~0~

That night George sat on the window sill of his bedroom, staring at the fields illuminated by the moonlight.

How he longed to ride his horse through these fields one last time, but he could not. His horse was being prepped for the trip tomorrow and he needed to rest. He grudgingly made his way to his bed and forced himself to sleep, but fear continued to claw at him. 

What was the Duke like? What would his life be like as the Duke’s pretend lover? Other than the fact that the Duke was three years younger than he was, George knew nothing more of the man.

He surely hoped that the Duke would not request him to service the man. George blushed at the sinful thought and buried his face into the pillow with a groan. Somehow George managed to fall asleep.

The next morning George walked down the familiar halls of the manor to break fast with his mother. She was rather quiet this morning and so were Zak and Nick.

After their meal Zak and Nick started to load their luggage into the carriage, while George took one a stroll around the manor alone. 

Odd, he was never the sentimental type, and he certainly was coming back for visits, yet why did he feel like this was the last time that he would ever step foot in these halls.

He closed his eyes and could hear his father’s rich laughter as he spun George around in his arms as a boy. His mother smiling fondly at them as she called them over for tea. 

He let out a breath, and glanced at the family portrait that was completed mere days before the fire. _Father give me strength to face this new life,_ George silently begged as he headed to the front of the manor to say his goodbyes to his mother.

No words were said, both he as his mother silently agreeing to be strong least the tears that were gathering in their eyes fall. After a long hug he bid his mother goodbye before stepping into his carriage.

Nick was to drive while Zak would ride along side them. It wasn’t until the carriage was out of sight did Victoria let the tears fall. She silently prayed that her son would stay safe on this new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a simple map of the Dayton estate, which you can also check out on my Wattpad :)

George wrung his hands nervously, the Dayton estate wasn't too far away and they would reach there before supper. 

The young Earl looked out his window as they passed the town of Oakbury, kids that were mere skin and bones lined the street waiting for their parents to bring back home whatever morsel of food that they could scrounged up. 

His heart ached for these children, _Steven was no king, he is a bloody tyrant,_ George said angrily in his head. 

He would never voice out his thoughts to other nobles, for surely he would be arrested for saying something so scandalous,. He could only hold on to faith that everything would get better soon.

"My Lord we are approaching the estate," Zak informed him.

George was completely lost in his thoughts that he had hardly noticed how far they had already gone, when the carriage came to a stop he took a deep breath before the door was opened by Zak. He stepped down from the carriage to be greeted by a smiling Karl.

"Welcome my Lord to Emsworth Manor, His Grace is waiting for you in his study. If you would please follow me." Karl said motioning towards the mansion's door.

Nick and Zak were just about to unload their luggage when Karl stopped them, "His Grace has arranged for you to stay at his villa nearby." 

George followed the excited valet through the halls, "Karl? Why exactly was I chosen? Surely there are other woman willing to play the part as the duke's lover?"

Karl looked over his shoulder with a smile, as they continued walking, "My Master prefers men, my Lord." he stated.

"Then surely that is enough to dissuade marriage offers." George reasoned.

Karl frowned a bit as he turned away, "Unfortunately they either do not believe him, or if they did they do not care. They are after his title after all..." The valet explained sadly, before turning back to George with a smile again.

"Do you receive offers for marriage my Lord?" Karl asked.

George smiled, "I used to, but after I public announced my preference with males they have lessened."

George seemed to understand the Duke's predicament, he himself continued to receive offers for quite a bit after he publicly announced his gayness. **(I had no idea how to phrase this using old English :D)**

Now the only offers that he got were that of old men hoping to spend the night with him. Finally they arrived at the study, just as Karl was about to open it another brunette stepped out from the room.

"Oh hello Darryl, delivering the master's tea?" Karl asked with a smile.

Darryl nodded with a smile before peaking behind his friend to look curiously at George.

"Oh this is the Earl of Marleigh," Karl pointed out.

Darryl's eye immediately widened and he quickly bowed before the Earl. "Forgive me my Lord for staring," he quickly said.

George gave him a smile, "It's perfectly fine."

Karl then cracked open the door a bit to announce the Earl, he then gave George a reassuring smile before motioning for him to enter.

George entered the room, at the corner stood a tall figure with blonde hair peering out the window. George released the breath he was holding when the door clicked shut, only for his heart to pound excessively when the man turned around to face him.

The Duke was indeed handsome, but rather too stoic and taut for his taste. Yet there was something about his eyes, they say that they were the windows to the soul, but the Duke's green eyes were shrouded with mystery.

"Lord Marleigh," The Duke greeted with a wry smile.

George bowed respectfully before taking a seat that the Duke had offered. On the small table in front of them was a spread of sweets and tea, the Duke offered him the treats and George accepted.

"I would like to discuss the rules of our agreement," The duke started after George took a sip of his tea.

"Very well, I too would like to be informed on what kind of services you require from me." George replied calmly.

The blonde than placed a contract in front of the Earl, "I would like you to sign this so there shall be no problems down the line."

George skimmed through the contract, it fully covered their agreement, the Duke would support their bushiness and George would accompany him in public. Purely business and professional.

"I have placed a couple of rules as well that I will expect you to follow while we are still in contract." The Duke spoke up as George continued to read, "First off, you will be staying in the Villa on my estate and remain there unless I call for you."

George's wrinkled his nose, so he really was to be held prisoner.

"I can see that this condition irks you." The duke pointed out.

"I prefer to have my freedom Your Grace." George replied.

The Duke quirked his eyebrow, "Very well but you must have an escort."

George agreed.

"Next you will not call on me unless necessary," George nodded, he had no intention on bothering the broody Duke.

"I believe I will no longer need to explain why you can not take any other lovers while we are still in contract."

George smirked at him as he placed the contract back on the table, "I may have done many scandalous things Your Grace, but I am not a rake."

A hint of a smile formed on the duke's face before it returned back to his cold expression.

"In public we will have to act as lovers do, can you manage that."

George nodded before raising his cup up to his lips to take another sip.

"Lastly there shall be no sexual endeavors between us."

George chocked on his tea, his face flushed as he tried to control his coughing fit. The Duke cold front broke as his lips tugged up in a mischievous smile.

"Oh forgive me, were you hoping to service me in bed?" The duke quipped.

George shot him a glare as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, _So the bloody devil does possess a sense of humour._

George took a minute to compose himself, "Nay Your Grace, I just figured that this condition was already obvious when you hinted that our relationship would be strictly business. I found no purpose of pointing this matter out, unless you needed a reminder yourself," he replied smugly.

He saw the Duke's jaw tighten, "You appear irked your Grace, did I guess correctly." George continued in his smug tone.

"You may leave once you have signed Lord Marleigh," The Duke quickly stated as he rose from his seat, and headed back to the window.

George basked in his small victory and smiled before signing the agreement and heading to the door. He froze as he reached for the handle, and the Duke turned to face him again to see what was delaying the Lord from leaving.

George faced him with a smug smile, "Forgive me Your Grace but I thought it important to point out that if we are to act as lovers, then we should not be calling each other by our titles."

The Duke's jaw clenched again before he relaxed it to speak, "Very well, you may refer to me as Clay when we are in public."

George nodded and flashed him a smile before opening the door, "Then please refer to me as George," he said over his shoulder before leaving the room.


	4. The Villa

George was met by the Darryl on the way out.

“Lord Marleigh!” the brunette called with a smile, “Karl and I have been instructed to escort you to your villa.” 

George smiled, _what a blessing that the servants were not broody like their master._

When they reached the front of the manor, Zak and Nick were untying their personal horses from the back of the coach. Karl and Darryl said that they would drive the coach, so the three men could ride their horses to the villa.

George asked the general direction of the villa and Karl said that they would reach there as long as they followed the road. With that George mounted his horse and waited for his companions to do the same with their horses. 

He shot them both a smirk, “Race you boys to the villa,” he said before he snapped his horses reins and dashed off down the road.

His two friends smiled, happy to see that their master stayed the same no matter what the situation. They quickly gave chase, leaving the two brunettes to slowly make their way toward their destination.

The rush of wind brushed against George’s cheek causing him to smile. Oh how he loved this feeling, it helped him forget everything that was happening even for just a moment. Their failing business, the poor starving on the streets, the corrupt monarchy and the duke all vanished from his mind. It was just him and his horse soaring through the wind.

He heard the yells of his two companions and turned back to see them slowly approaching. He gave them a smile before facing forward once again, he then leaned over and stroked his horse gently, “Come on Maximus, let’s show them what your are made of.” he encouraged.

As if the horse understood him, the magnificent animal picked up speed. George turned around once again to see his two friends slowly fade away in the distance. “That’s my boy!” George cheered.

He slowed his horse to a trot when they neared the villa. He jumped off his horse and gently gripped its reins as he led it closer to the villa. It wasn’t that big, in fact it was a far cry from the manor that he used to live in, but George loved it. He turned his head to gaze at the crystal clear waters of the lake nearby, and he led Maximus closer so he could drink.

George ran his fingers gently on the stallion’s midnight coat till he heard the sound of hooves fast approaching. He saw his friends jump off their steads and head towards him.

“You had an unfair start, My Lord.” Zak pointed out feigning annoyance.

“Oh stop being a bad sport Zak, we both know that even if we started at the same time I still would have won.” George retorted smugly.

“The water looks mighty tempting My Lord,” Nick said in a mischievous tone, and Zak caught his message.

Together they eyed their master and started towards him, sensing that he was in danger George quickly ran off. 

“My Lord, the lake is calling for you!” Nick yelled as he and Zak continued to chase after George. The three of them fell into a pile on the ground laughing and gasping for air.

George absolutely adored moments like this, he couldn’t see why most masters would not build friendships with their servants. The three of them straightened up when they heard the carriage approaching. They grabbed the reins of their horses and guided them back to the villa.

“My Lord what has happened to you?” Karl inquired when he saw the dishevel state of the Earl and his companions.

“Hmm… oh nothing, just some harmless fun.” George said with a smile.

“I’ll have a team of servants arranged to tend to the villa and your every need my Lord,” Darryl said as he started unloading the Earl’s bags, Zak was quick to offer assistance.

“There will be no need, we shall take care of the place ourselves.” George said surprising the two brunettes.

“My Lord, the villa would be too much work for two people,” Karl pointed out as he motioned towards Nick and Zak.

“Ah but there are three of us,” George said as he flashed the valet a smile.

“Are you quite serious my Lord?” Darryl asked.

“I have done my fair share of chores and quite enjoy them,” the young Earl pointed out, surprising the two men.

George was amused by their reactions, but he understood. Most aristocrats could hardly dressed themselves, which was something that George thought of as quite saddening.

“Nick, will you take care of the horses for me?” He asked his raven haired friend.

The man smiled and nodded before taking all three horses by the reins and leading them towards the stable. Zak continued to help Karl and Darryl unload the baggage and bring them inside the villa.

Meanwhile George was looking for something in particular, he smiled when he spotted the large iron cage of his falcon.

~0~0~0~0~

Clay continued to stare out the window after George had left. He stood there till he saw a flash of black race down the road towards the villa. The rider was soon followed by two others, who the Duke could only identify as the Earl’s servants.

He watched in awe as George tore down the dusty road, easily out-ridding his companion. 

_Well he certainly could ride_ , Clay thought.

He waited for the carriage to pass before he headed back to the settee to finish his tea.

He closed his eyes and instantly the Earl’s smug face flashed though his thoughts. He let out a breath, the Earl was always subject of much gossip among the nobles. But what other people found scandalous, Clay found amusing. Though even he did not expect the Earl to be so interesting.

He thought back to their little talk earlier, no one has ever spoken to him like that before. The Earl was certainly an unique character, but Clay had no time for making new friends. He had a job to do and could afford no distractions, he rang for one of the maids to take away of what was left of his tea and headed back to his desk. He had a lot of things to sort out.


	5. The Ruins

George opened the cage slightly and took the rope that was attached to the bird’s feet. He then opened the cage even wider and held out his arm, “Come Tobias,” he commanded, the bird obeyed and perched on its master’s arm.

George slowly made his way to the stable where he found Nick tending to the horses. He found an empty shelf and decided to use it as a makeshift perch, he settled the bird on it before adjusting the rope so the bird could move around comfortably. 

The Earl then made his way to the kitchen to grab some food for the bird, and a treat for Maximus.

Just when he finished giving Max his treat, Karl, Darryl and Zak joined them at the stable. “All the luggage has been moved in my Lord, there is money in the parlor should you need to purchase anything, if you need anything else we will be back at Emsworth.” Karl informed.

George thanked them and after reassuring them that they did not need anymore staff they went on their way. The three men toured themselves around the villa. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a comfortably sized parlor room and a study that also worked as a small library.

Zak headed down to the kitchen to get started on dinner, since he used to work with their chef back in Belhiem before he became a butler, while Nick help George unpack in his bedroom.

“Having any regrets my Lord?” Nick asked when he noticed that his friend had not moved from the window, since they entered the room.

George shook his head, “I miss my mother, and of course it will take time to get used to this situation, but the Duke and I have an agreement and I fully intend to live my life in the best way possible while I’m here.” he stated. 

The three soon had supper and after chatting for a bit more they all headed to their rooms for the night.

~•~•~•~•~

George couldn’t sleep, his new bed, though soft did not offer him comfort. He felt as if the walls would close in and he would suffocate to death. With a sigh he got up and quietly headed down to the stables. He gently woke up Maximus and saddled him before leading him out onto the plains behind the villa.

He got on and brought the horse to a cantor, and relished in the feeling of the wind stinging his eyes, he maneuvered his way through the forest as if he had been there before and didn’t stop till he came to a clearing. 

Under the light of the moon George was able to clearly see some sort of ruins to a building. Curious, he tied his horse to a nearby branch and explored the remains. What caught his attention was a wooden trapdoor near the corner of a crumbling wall. It wasn’t rotting like the it should have, and it seemed to have been opened fairly recently.

He tried to lift it only to find it locked, he decided against breaking it since it could possible get him in trouble.

Defeated he headed back to his horse and rode back to the villa where he quietly returned to his bed, unaware that he was being watched by a certain green eyed Duke in the shadows.

~0~0~0~0~

_He certainly is a curious creature_ , Clay thought as he scanned through his letters the next morning. 

The duke had difficulty sleeping last night and like George decided to go out for a midnight ride. He was quite surprised to find the Earl at his secret den, that not even his servants knew of. But then again, none of his servants were the adventurous type.

He remembered how his heart raced when he saw the gentle light of the moon illuminate the Earl’s frame. The brunette’s eyes twinkling like stars as he explored the remains with great interest. How adorable he looked when he huffed in disappointment when he realized that the trapped door was locked.

Subconsciously Clay’s lips tugged into a smile, he didn’t realized till he turned to look at the mirror in the room and saw his goofy expression. He immediately tensed his jaw, forcing the smile off his face.

“Bloody Tarnation,” he cursed as he tossed another marriage request letter, surprising Karl and Darryl who were helping him sort through the letters.

_Now is not the time for such scandalous thoughts Clay_ , he reminded himself before his eyes fell upon a invitation to the royal ball, which was held annually.

He stood up and reached for his coat that was draped on the settee, “Where are you going Your Grace?” Karl asked.

Clay held up the invitation in his hand, “I must inform the Earl of the upcoming ball.”

“There is no need for you to trouble yourself which such a thing Your Grace, allow me to do it for you.” Darryl said as he started reaching for the invitation before Clay moved it out of reach.

Darryl was confused by his master’s action, “I can do it, you and Karl remain and continue sorting.” Clay quickly said.

Karl smirked at his master, “Your Grace, are you sure that you are merely seeking an excuse to see the handsome Earl.” he teased.

“No I am not, he packed rather light and I am sure that he left most of his clothes at his estate. I need to make sure that he has something appropriate to wear,” The duke reasoned. 

“You seemed to have paid quite close attention to the Earl’s luggage from the window.” Karl continued smugly

“Oh do bloody shut up!” Clay yelled before heading out the door, leaving both his valet and butler laughing inside the room.

The two brunettes were the only people who he considered close friends, they knew him better than anyone else did. 

And after accompanying him for years to many different ball, they could definitely tell that the young Earl had captured their master’s attention. 

Clay grumbled to himself as he waited for his horse to be ready, he then made his way towards the villa.


	6. Oakbury Slums

Clay cleared his throat before entering the villa, the sweet smell of freshly baked pastries wafted through his nose and he hurriedly made his way to the kitchen.

There he found a dark haired man twirling around the kitchen with a tray of freshly baked biscuits. The man was startled to see the Duke and nearly dropped the tray.

“Your Grace, you gave me a fright!” Zak said placing the tray on the table and holding a hand over his beating heart.

“Forgive me, I was looking for the Earl.” Clay said in an apologetic tone.

“My master isn’t here Your Grace, he is currently in town.” The butler informed.

Clay’s furrowed his brows, “I believed that I informed your master to have an escort should he leave the estate.” 

Darryl had not informed him of anything, so he was sure that the Earl did not take a servant of Emsworth.

“His valet, Nick, is serving as his escort your Grace.” Zak answered.

Clay thanked the man and left, he then quickly whirled his horse in the direction of town.

~0~0~0~0~

“God bless you Lord Marleigh,” The frail woman said as she received the loaf of bread from the smiling Earl.

Nick approached him from behind carrying some blankets and started to hand them out to the children. George had brought some money with him when he left Belheim, he used it to purchase some ingredients for bread, some fruit and blankets this morning to distribute to the poor. 

They had helped Zak bake the bread and felt a warmth grow within them when they saw the kids happily tucking into their share. 

The blankets were thin but they would get them through the night, George had to slice the fruit so there would be enough. 

After distributing the food, they both took their time to safely check on those that were sick and to teach the children some reading and writing. 

“My Lord, we are indebted to you.” A father said as George placed a damp cloth on his feverish son.

George smiled, “I am no doctor, but I believe that it’s just a chill. Keep him warm and well rested, and he should be back to causing mayhem again.” he said, the father chuckled.

“I do not know if I like the sound of that,” the man said, with mirth returning to his eyes.

George stood up and placed a strong hand on the man’s shoulder, “Keep the faith, one day the light will return to Adelyss and we will be free from this tyrant,” he said giving the man a reassuring smile before exiting their humble home.

“Take care that the king never hears your traitorous words,” A voice spoke up from behind him.

Panic surged through George until he realized that it was merely Clay, he let out a sigh of relief.

“What are you doing here Your Grace, this is no place for men like you.”

Clay quirked a brow, “you belong the the high caste too.” he pointed out.

“I said men like you, your Grace” George repeated haughtily.

George saw Clay clench his jaw at the remark, and with a victorious smile the Earl made his way back to his horse.

“What do you mean, men like me?” Clay questioned his tone increasingly getting louder, as he followed the brunette.

“Calm yourself Your Grace, I would hate for this moment to be considered as a lover’s spat before we even make our relationship public,” George said coolly.

Clay took a deep breath, “How exactly do see me Marleigh?” he asked again.

George turned around to smile at him smugly, and Clay felt all anger leave him.

_Blast that smile_ , Clay thought

“Oh I see you as a man whose only care is to increase his wealth, and will do anything to obtain what he wants. Even turn a blind eye to the suffering of his fellowmen caused by a child, who just happens to wear the crown.” George answered as he continued walking towards his horse.

When he finally reached Maximus he gave Nick a nod and they mounted their stallions, Clay also reached his steed that had a pure white coat.

“Now is there a reason why you would come all the way to the Oakbury slums?” George asked as the slowly made their way back to the estate.

“I came looking for you, I’ve been invited to attend the royal ball at Royston in a fortnight, you will be accompanying me.”

George stared at him with confusion, Clay wondered what did he say that would cause this reaction.

“Do you not approve of this plan? May I remind you that we have an agreement.” Clay said.

“No Your Grace, I just fail to see on how it was so important that you had to come and find me immediately.” George pointed out bluntly. 

_You bloody damned idiot_ , Clay scolded himself as he searched for a reasonable explanation. Truth to be told he did this on impulse.

“My butler informed me that you did not bring a lot of things from your estate, I was concerned that you would have nothing to wear.” He lied.

“Surely you could have just left a note at the villa, instead of troubling yourself to come look for me.” George reasoned.

_Think you bloody idiot_ , Clay yelled internally, but he could find no rebuttal to the Earl’s point so instead he stayed silent. 

George looked at his valet, as if asking for an explanation for the duke’s capricious actions, but Nick simply flashed him a knowing smile. The rest of the trip was made in a comfortable silence.


	7. Tea and Chess

“That was a splendid shot my Lord!” Nick commented, as he narrowed his eyes to see that George’s arrow had pierced the hay bale right at the center.

George jestingly bowed towards his friend, “Why thank you kind sir,” he said mirthfully, and the pair shared a laugh.

It had been a few days since their trip to the slums , and the three of them had spent the day cooped up inside cleaning. That is until George and Nick both found the place too suffocating and Zak offered to take care of the rest.

“Mayhaps I should let Tobias out tomorrow, it has been a while since he last stretched his wings.” George said, and his friend agreed.

Just then Zak came rushing out to them, “My Lord!” he called. “The Duke has come for a visit, he is currently in the parlour room.” 

“Prepare some tea would you Zak,” George calmly asked as he handed Nick his bow to put away.

The butler quickly left to do so and George headed to the parlour room to deal with the broody duke.

~0~0~0~0~

_It is important to know each other if we are to act the part of lovers_ , Clay tried to convince himself.

_You are a bloody fool if you believe that to be the real reason you are here_ , his inner voice said.

Clay tuned out the voice as it continued to nag at him. Even Darryl and Karl had taken up the habit of teasing him. It was no secret that he found the Earl captivating, his servants had noticed how he would always watch the man from afar during balls. But he always reasoned that it was merely cause the man seemed to stir up trouble everywhere he went, which would brighten up even the most dull event. 

The blonde heard the door to the parlour open and turned on his heels to greet the Earl, only to have the air snatched out from his lungs. George was in a loose and thin shirt that hung on his frame, his cheeks were flushed pink since he did rushed into the villa.

_Bloody tarnation, the Earl was dangerous_

“Your Grace?” The brunette’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“I believe that we should get to know each other better if we are to perfect this act.” Clay said when he finally managed to gather his bearings.

George found this point valid and offered the Duke a seat, while he took the one across from him. Soon Zak came in with the tea, “Would it please your Grace to have a game of chess while we talk.” George asked.

Clay agreed to it, and George asked Zak to bring the board in. Once the board was set-up and their tea placed on both ends of the table, the pair begun to talk.

“I believe that I gave you permission to address me as Clay,” the duke started as he reached to move his pawn.

“I was under the impression that we only call ourselves by our given names, when we are presenting ourselves as lovers.” George said as he too moved his pawn into position.

“I suggest that we practice, least we forget to do so when the time comes,” Clay stated as he made his move.

George let out a small sigh, “Very well then Clay, what do you do besides brooding around your study.” he asked.

Clay hardly heard the question, that sigh, it was quiet yet it affected him in such a way that made his body taut.

“Your Grace?” George called, wondering why the Duke had yet to make his move and had not answered his question.

Clay willed himself to relax, “I find joy in books, music, and art,” he said reaching for one of his pieces.

“Art?” George probed.

“Mostly paintings,” Clay replied, “and you?”

“I enjoy books and music but not art, I can’t seem to find the beauty in them. But I would much prefer riding and hunting over those things.“ He said as he made his move on the board.

“Though do tell why I see workers hauling carts passing from time to time.” George inquired.

“There is a small mine on the estate,” He answered

“Ah yes the famed Kenne Jewels. My mother rather likes your pieces, and father often bought them for her while he was still alive.” 

Clay’s eyes searched the board for any possible moves. They were merely a few minutes into the game yet the young Earl had him in check. 

_He is good_ , Clay thought as he moved his rook, only for it to be snatched up by George’s queen. 

The Duke let out a groan eliciting a laugh from the Earl, that made Clay’s blood rush to his face.

“Now Now Clay, if you do not focus on the game at hand I believe that it will be my win on the next turn,” George teased.

But Clay saw no escape for his king and with a sigh, surrender to the Earl.

“You are not much of a challenge Clay,” George said as he reset the pieces. 

The blonde felt his face heat in embarrassment, this was the first time that he has lost a game of chess.

“Do you have anything planned tomorrow?” Clay asked as he moved to start the game again.

“I plan to let my falcon have its exercise,” George replied as he took a sip of his tea.

“You know Falconry?” Clay asked.

George nodded.

“I’ve been recently gifted a falcon myself, I had planned to hire a trainer soon, but would you like to see it?” Clay asked.

George’s face immediately lit up, and he looked at the Duke with excitement in his eyes. Clay let out a chuckle, the Earl looked like a child that had just been given his favorite treat.

“Would you like to accompany me to the manor, so you can have a look at it now?” Clay said.

George shot out of his chair and nodded, he then called for Nick to get his horse ready.


	8. First Spark

“It is a splendid animal,” Clay commented when he saw George’s black stallion.

George beamed at the compliment, and once again it stole Clay’s breath away. The duke quickly turned away to mount his horse and George followed.

The two rode slowly in relative silence, the both of them side by side.

George was getting rather bored at the slow pace that they were moving in and had an idea.

He made Maximus speed up from a walk to a trot and over took the Duke. He turned his head to see the Duke’s confused face as he too sped up so they were once again side by side.

The Earl sped up once again, making sure to haughtily smile at the Duke when he did. Clay quirked an eyebrow in amusement, and caused his horse to gallop towards the manor.

George smiled, pleased that his plan had worked, and snapped the reins in hopes of catching up to the Duke. They were both excellent riders but George had more experience and managed to over take the Duke.

“You did that on purpose,” Clay accused when they finally arrived, “I was planning to enjoy a nice, relaxing, ride back home.”

“Forgive me Your Grace but we were moving so slowly, I felt that I would turn gray before we arrived.” George said with a smile.

“You must simply provoke me at any chance you get, do you not George?” Clay said as they both got off their horses.

“I do find your reactions amusing, your Grace.” George honestly replied flashing him another smug smile.

Clay took a deep breath to calm his heart, the man was indeed a danger to him.

Clay led George to where the bird was kept and the Earl wasted no time associating himself with it. George tried to give it food while he talked to it gently, trying to win its trust. The bird remained stubborn and kept its guard up. Yet George was persistent, never losing his patience.

Eventually the bird stooped its head down to eat the food that George held out for him. The Earl grinned and proudly turned to show Clay, who expressed his happiness by giving George’s shoulder a squeeze.

George ignored the tingling sensation that resulted from that simple touch, but he could not hide how cold he suddenly felt when the Duke released his grip. He turned his head to say something not realizing how close they were, till his lips brushed against the blonde’s cheek.

The simple incident sparked something in both of them, both not knowing what it meant nor what it might become. 

Clay quickly stepped away and the both of them just stared at each other with flushed faces, before George mumbled an apology and walked away to return the bird to its cage.

Clay watched him go and slowly reached up to touch his cheek, his body aching for more contact between them.

_I am so bloody damned…_

~0~0~0~0~

George couldn’t believe what had just occurred, what made him even more confused was that he actually like it. The Duke made him feel warmth that he had never experienced before.

_I need to go… these thoughts are forbidden,_ George thought as he placed the bird back in its home, he mumbled his plans to leave to a still stunned Clay before making his way to his horse.

He was just about to whirl his horse around when Clay reached out and grabbed the reins. George didn’t meet his eyes, he could trust himself too…

“You said that you were planning to use your own bird of prey tomorrow,” Clay said, and George gave him a small nod.

“Would it be alright if I joined you, I would like to see a well trained falcon in action.” he asked. 

George gave him a nod and a small smile, Clay released his hold on the reins and George galloped away.

Clay heard his inner voice speak to him again, _You really are bloody damned._

The next morning Clay made his way to the villa with Karl and Darryl accompanying him, he could not trust himself to be alone with the Earl.

Zak welcomed them and escorted them to the back of the villa, where George was firing arrows at a hay bale again, only this time Nick was joining him.

“Your aim is bloody terrible today,”George said as he laughed when a Nick’s arrow missed the center.

Nick responded with a huff, as he once again loaded his bow, only for the arrow to fly completely pass the target.

The raven haired valet groaned as George rolled across the ground in merry pearls of laughter. He stopped when he realized that they were not alone, and turned to see the Duke and his servants staring at him and his disheveled state.

“Ah Your Grace you have finally arrived,” George said as he stood up and brushed off the blades of grass that stuck to his clothes. 

He had already decided to push the incident yesterday out of his mind and enjoy this day with his friends.

Clay on the other hand had hardly slept, it was silly of course that a simple brush of the Earl’s lips could affect him so. He had hoped that George would feel some sort of shyness after what happened, but the blush that highlighted the Earl’s cheeks were from his laughing fit and not from embarrassment.

Zak made his way towards his master, on his arm rested Tobias, George then took the bird from his butler and untied the string.

He whispered some words to the bird before lifting his arm and tossing the bird into the air. The magnificent creature squawked and flew out of sight.

“He’ll return once he tires,” George explained.

He then picked up his bow and handed it to Clay, “Well Your Grace, will you grant us the honor of seeing your archery skills?” He asked with a smile.


	9. Archery Lesson

Clay proved to be quite the marksman, nearly matching George’s skill with the bow.

“Very Impressive your Grace,” George complimented.

Clay grinned and handed the bow back to the Earl, before he glanced around to see their servants conversing with each other.

“Would you like to try?” George asked Darryl and Karl.

The two brunettes looked to Clay for permission which he granted with a nod.

They had never held a bow before, so George asked Nick and Zak to teach them how, while he and Clay walked over to the little picnic that Zak had prepared ahead.

~0~0~0~0~

“...hold it with three fingers, right behind the feathers” Nick said as he guided Karl’s hands. The brunette blushed lightly as he felt Nick’s hands slide over his arm guiding him through the process.

“Keep your feet apart,” Zak instructed using his own foot to separate Darryl’s feet, the dark haired man lightly gripped on his hips and guided him into position.

“You will injure yourself if you grip it too hard,” Nick said with a chuckle, and placed a gentle hand on Karl’s tense arm. “Relax,” he whispered, Karl shivered but did as instructed.

“Straighten up, do not slouch,” Zak whispered into Darryl’s ear as he slowly run his hand down Darryl’s back. The butler felt a tingling sensation and his face flushed as he followed the instructions.

The two instructors smiled at them kindly then took position behind them, they placed one hand on their student’s shoulder and the other hand they placed gently on top of the brunettes’ one that was holding onto the bow.

“When you release the string, act as if you are wiping your cheek, simply relax your hand and move your elbow back in alignment.” Nick said softly keeping his eyes on the target in front of them. Karl on the other had to stop himself from glancing at the handsome raven haired man.

“Close one eye, line up with the center then aim a bit lower.” Zak added, his lips nearly brushing against Darryl’s face, making the butler even redder. 

“Ready?” The two men asked the brunettes and they nodded.

The dark haired men shot each other a smile before leaning in till their lips were pressed up against the back of their partner’s ear, “Fire,” they whispered.

The brunettes released their arrows, hitting the target at the center circle.

“Well done,” the two men commented smiling smugly at each other when they noticed the brunettes flushed expressions.

~0~0~0~0~

Meanwhile George was sprawled on the grass, popping grapes into his mouth, watching the entire show with a smug grin. 

He knew exactly what his servants were doing. They didn’t have to be that close to the two cute brunettes to show them how its done, so he knew that they had ulterior motives.

Clay on the other hand was sitting up eating some fruit, he would sneak glances every once in awhile to the Earl. 

Seeing the Earl ungracefully laying on the grass, watching his men with a smug expression made him feel hot and bothered. He forced himself to focus on his servants.

“It appears that our men fancy each other,” George pointed out as he sat up.

Clay merely hummed and smiled, he was rather enjoying seeing Karl and Darryl blushed intensely whenever Nick and Zak would whisper something to them. I must remember to tease them when we head back to the manor.

“Your Grace…?” George started.

“Clay,” the blonde corrected.

“Ah forgive me, Clay may I ask you a question?” George said.

“You are already asking one George, but do go on,” Clay replied smugly.

George shot him a smile, making the blonde inhale sharply.

“Why me?” he asked.

Clay looked at him confused but waited for the Earl to continue.

“I am not the only noble that has a preference for men, in fact there are quite a few. Not to mention all the scandalous things that I have done may ruin your reputation when we present ourselves publicly. So forgive me but I must know…” George said as he meet the Duke’s green eyes.

Clay didn’t know how to proceed, so instead he took in the deep breath and said, “I rather find your scandals amusing.” 

“The Dayton name will not be tarnished so easily, even if I was to take on a scandalous lover.” He added, deciding to avoid the question why, and instead reassure George that he would cause no harm to his title. 

George was not satisfied with the answer, but decided not to push further as their servants made their way towards the picnic.

~0~0~0~

“I can bloody well dress myself!” George yelled at a snickering Zak and Nick as they prepared him for the royal ball.

“Come now my Lord, allow us to do our job,” Nick teased as he tugged on George’s shirt.

“Do not touch me you bastards!” George yelled releasing himself from Nick’s hold and running to the opposite side of the room.

Zak sighed, “My Lord, have you forgotten that we used to swim together in the nude, there is no need for you to be ashamed.”

“We were mere children Zak!” George argued.

The two men decided that they were fighting a losing battle, and told George that they would wait outside. Mumbling under his breath the young Earl quickly put on his suit before calling them in again to put on the finishing touches.

Nick was adjusting his cravat, while Zak held out a brooch that rested on a velvet pillow. George solemnly touched the brooch and let out a sigh to ease the pain. 

It had belonged to his father, and it was his favorite one. He and his mother had been exchanging letters as of late, and she had sent it along with one of her replies when she heard that he was attending the ball.

He allowed Nick to put it on him and examined himself in front of the mirror. He furrowed his brows, it was not that he didn’t look good, in fact he looked rather handsome. But he absolutely hated dressing so formal. 

Suits made him feel restricted and uncomfortable, he didn’t understand how ladies could parade around in heavy gowns that seemed to swallow them whole.

_And with heels, good Lord heels_ … he thought.

“The Duke has arrived My Lord,” Zak announced, peering through the window to see the parked carriage.

George sighed again before heading downstairs, followed by Nick and Zak. Nick would be accompanying them while Zak would stay behind.

George was met with the pleasing sight of the Duke all dressed up and waiting for him outside his carriage, “You look dashing your Grace,” George said in a teasing tone.

The Duke however did not respond immediately as his breath was stolen the minute that he saw George.

_Bloody hell how many times must he do this to me_ , Clay thought before composing himself to compliment the Earl back.

“Darryl will be keeping Zak company.”Clay said and the brunette nodded, then quickly made his way over to the grinning dark haired man.

George and Nick shot Zak a smile, before George stepped into the carriage and Nick took a sat next to Karl on the driver’s seat.

“Do you not have a driver?” George questioned, wondering why Clay’s valet was driving.

“I do, but I prefer Karl to drive me to balls,” Clay answered.

George waved to Zak who returned it as the carriage slowly made its way out of the estate.

Zak then excitedly turned to Darryl who smiled sweetly at him, “I do hope that you enjoy cards and board games,” Zak said excitedly.

“As a matter of fact I do,” Darryl answered happily.

Zak then took the boy’s arm and dragged him into the villa, “I have some muffins in the oven, they should be done in a minute,” he said.

“I can prepare some tea while we wait,” Darryl informed and the pair quickly made their way to the kitchen.


	10. The Little Spat

George kept his hands on his lap as he stared out the window of the moving carriage, he bit his lip not realizing the effect it had on the blonde Duke that was watching his every move.

“Nervous,” Clay asked as he cleared his throat.

George met his eyes and slowly shook his head, “No, but I am rather not excited to see his majesty.” he replied.

Clay tightened his jaw, “What has he done to you that makes you hate him with such passion.”

George eyes turned fiery, “What has he done?” he repeated angrily. 

“He starves the people as he tries to satisfy his insatiable greed, he is deaf to their pleas and is slowly bring this country to ruin. He gained the crown illegally by committing high treason and murdering his own flesh and blood for power-”

“There is no physical evidence that King Steven started the fire,” Clay said cutting him off.

“He is the most likely suspect, and the queen probably had something to do with it as well.”

“Queen Alexandra was not even in the country when it happened.” Clay said.

“Oh bloody think for once Dayton,” George said angrily, “don’t you find it odd? The queen had never visited her family since she arrived in Adelyss to wed the previous king, yet the one time that she does the palace suddenly catches fire.”

“It was a mere coincidence,” Clay stated firmly, “and besides if they were truly going to do a coup, I would think that they would be wise enough to not do anything that would have suspicion fall on them.”

George huffed and turned his attention back to the window, “How can you be so loyal to the tyrant.” he mumbled.

“I am protecting my father’s legacy, he taught me to always be loyal to the crown and I intend to follow his teachings.” Clay said.

George merely glanced at him and stayed silent. He didn’t want to start another argument, since they would be presenting themselves as lovers tonight it would be best if he did not harbor any anger against the blonde, least he ruin the plan.

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

~0~0~0~

Meanwhile Karl and Nick were enjoying the cool night breeze as the carriage slowly made its way to the palace.

“You and your master appear to be quite close,” Karl pointed out as he kept his eyes on the road.

Nick smiled as memories of the good times that he and Zak shared with George. “He may be my Lord but he is one of my only friends.” he said.

“Were you born into the household?” Karl asked.

Nick chuckled as he shook his head, the merry sound of his laughter caused something to stir inside Karl, emotions which he could not name.

“No I came from the slums of Oakbury and so did Zak.” he explained.

Karl looked at him with curious eyes which the raven haired man found rather endearing, so he decide to share his story.

“Zak and I had to steal to live, both our parents abandoned us at a young age and we decided to stay together in order to survive.”

Karl looked at him with pity and placed a comforting hand on Nick’s shoulder, “I am sorry to hear that your early years were terrible,” he said sadly.

“Quite the opposite my friend, they were adventurous,” Nick pointed out with a smile, before he continued his story.

“One day we spotted a carriage parked on the streets, the driver was missing from his seat and the carriage door was wide open. We immediately ran over and I started to untie the horses to sell, while Zak headed inside the carriage in hopes of stealing something else. I was unable to complete my job since I heard Zak yell and quickly run out of the carriage, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. Someone was yelling for us to stop and we ran faster, fearing that it was the town’s guards. Imagine my surprise when I realized that the person chasing us was a boy around our age.” 

“Was it the young Earl?” Karl asked and Nick nodded.

“Turns out that he was in the carriage and had surprised Zak,” Nick explained then continued his story.

“We ducked behind the corner but he managed to find us, he didn’t look mad, in fact he was smiling. He introduced himself and we gave him our names as well. When his mother arrived he asked for permission to bring us to their estate, she agreed and we stayed at Belheim in their service.”

“That is quite the story that you have, no wonder you both are loyal to his Lordship.”

“How about you? How did you and Darryl end up serving his Grace?” Nick asked.

“Oh we were born to his servants, since we were of the same age we served as his playmates.”

“I must ask, has he always been this broody?” Nick inquired making Karl chuckle a bit.

“No, he has changed quite a bit since his father’s passing last year, but it appears that your master is slowly bringing him back.” Karl said, the two shared a knowing smile as the palace came into view.

“Well here comes the boring part of watching our masters till they are ready to head home,” Karl whined.

Nick chuckled, normally George would keep him entertained but since his master had to be on his best behaviour tonight, he knew that the next few hours would be spent watching his master from the corner of the room.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

“What do you say we have our own fun once we arrive?” Nick said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“And leave our masters alone?” Karl asked hesitant.

“They are grown men and should be fine,” Nick pointed out.

Karl thought for a moment as he slowed the carriage to a stop in front of the palace, then he turned to Nick with a smile, “What do you have in mind?”


	11. As Lovers Do

George took a deep breath before stepping down from the carriage and join Clay at the steps that lead towards the palace.

“We shall wait here,” Nick said shooting George smile before glancing at a nervous Karl. 

George understood what he was implying and stopped Clay before the Duke could order Karl to accompany them.

“We should be fine,” George said as he gave the Duke a smile, Clay conceded and told the two valets to enjoy their night.

Nick shot his master a grateful smile before dragging Karl off.

“Remember, we need to act as lovers do,” Clay reminded as they slowly made their way up the steps to the door where a foot man loudly announced everyone’s arrivals.

“As you wish Your Grace,” George calmly said as he hooked his arms around the Duke’s and intertwined their fingers.

Clay’s face flushed red at the sudden boldness of the Earl, who smirked as he took in the the Duke’s blushing face.

“Now Darling you should try to get that blush under control, people might not believe our act,” George said smugly.

Clay’s heart skipped a beat at the endearment, but he cleared his throat and composed himself. 

_This Vixen! Very well two can play at that game._

Clay released his hand from the Earl’s grip and slid it down to the small in his back to dip him a bit, he felt a certain sense of pride when blush dusted George’s cheeks.

He leaned in so his lips brushed against George’s cheek, “It would do you well to heed your own advice my love,” he whispered against the Earl’s skin before they pulled away, and hand in hand headed towards the footman.

George let out a sigh to control the color on his cheeks before giving Clay a nod, the Duke then turned and gave the footman their names.

“The Duke of Dayton with the Earl of Marleigh!”

All eyes turned to them in wonder, probably confused as to why two of the most eligible bachelors in Adelyss showed up together. 

Clay stiffened but relaxed when he felt George give his hand a squeeze, together they gracefully headed to the ballroom which would have been silent if it wasn’t for the orchestra playing in the background, and the gossiping voices of the guest as they continued to eye the couple curiously.

George let out a quiet scoff, “Honestly, it is as if they have never seen a couple before.”

“Mayhaps they are deciding whether or not to believe our act,” Clay whispered back.

“Or they are extremely bored and can find no better entertainment.” George responded, making the Duke wheeze a little.

“Mayhaps we should give them a little show,” Clay said, he lifted their joint hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on George’s knuckles.

George smiled bashfully at the gesture but played along by closing in the gap between them and resting his head and his other hand on the Duke’s chest.

Clay smiled into the brunette’s hair and George hid his in the blonde’s chest as they heard a collective array of gasps emit from the guest. Clay shot them all a look and they turned away to find entertainment else where.

The Earl shoulders started to shake as George tried his best to control his laughter, he turned his head up to meet Clay’s green eyes. His face dusted pink and his sweet smile, made Clay struggle to control the urge to drag the brunette somewhere more private.

“How does it feel to finally do something scandalous?” George asked breaking Clay away from his sinful thoughts.

“Bloody invigorating,” he muttered under his breath.

Just then Clay spotted two women and a man head towards him, his breath hitched in his throat and George was quick to notice this.

“What’s wrong Clay?” he asked.

“Dayton,” the elder of the two woman called, George turned on his heels to come face to face with the Duke and Duchess of Remington along with their daughter.

“Lord Marleigh,” the Duke of Remington said grimly, making George's eyes glimmer with mischief.

“Your Grace,” George greeted with a polite bow, “it has been a while, last I saw you I had an arrow aimed at your throat, it was quite fortunate for you that I missed.” he said smugly.

The man went red with rage but ignored him, instead turning attention to Clay.

“Dayton, I believe you have met my daughter Beatrice,” he said motioning to the red head behind him. 

George quirked an eyebrow at the lady’s dress, it was cut sinfully low revealing her bare shoulders, with her hair tied up to show off her nape.

_Merciful heavens, the Remingtons were certainly eager to marry their daughter off to a noble_ , George thought.

“Yes I have Your Grace,” Clay responded giving him a polite smile.

“Well my daughter here would like a dance, would you be a dear and take her hand?” the duchess asked sweetly, her daughter batted her long eyelashes at Clay, feigning bashfulness and giving him her best smile.

George turned his head, trying to stifle a laugh. _They are trying so hard, to bad the Duke had no interest in women._

Clay fixed on a smile and reached to pull George towards his chest, “I am terrible sorry Your Grace, but unfortunately I am with someone at the current moment.” 

He spoke so calmly that if George was not pressed up against him the young Earl would have no inkling that the man had tensed up. The hand that was holding him close was slightly shaking and despite the smile, the blonde’s jaw seemed clenched.

_Good Lord, who knew that women had such an effect on him_ , George thought before an evil plan formulated in his head.

Clay continued, “So forgive me for I can not grace your daughter with a danc-”

“I do not mind Love,” George suddenly said.

The four turned to him in confusion, Clay was silently fuming and George was enjoying his predicament.

“What was that Darling?” Clay said with a sweet smile but his tone was anything but sweet, in fact it was murderous, and George had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

“Dear, certainly you see how desperate they are to have their daughter catch the attention of a noble, you could at least do her the honor of a dance to help their family out.”

George turned to smile at the Remingtons before he continued.

“You haven’t danced with anyone in years Love. If you were to suddenly to do so then every eye will certainly be on you, and the beauty that has caught your attention. Mayhaps then will men turn their attention to the lady, and she will finally receive a marriage proposal after five fruitless seasons.” George ended still holding a smile.

He kept his eyes on the faces of the three nobles, who were getting increasingly red with every word.

Humiliated the daughter stomped away followed by the Duke and his wife, Clay let out a sigh and loosed his hold on the Earl.

“Must you start a scandal everywhere you go,” Clay breathed out, “and you were suppose to support me not encourage them.”

George gave him a sly look, “Forgive me Your Grace, but I was unaware that I was to play the role of a possessive lover.”

Clay glanced around noting how other ladies were looking at him, “well we managed to chase off one, now we have to deal with the rest.”

“I believe I have a better and faster solution to prove that you are no longer available.” George said then bowed, “Will Your Grace honor me with a dance?” he asked jestingly, and Clay couldn’t help but smile.

He took George’s hand and led them to the dance floor, he was worried that they would have to argue on who would take the woman’s part, but the Earl surprised him once again by taking on the role without a hint of hesitation.

They could feel the stares of the guest on them, but the promptly ignored them as the dance started, and they glided gracefully on the dance floor.

Still a bit mad about the incident earlier Clay devised a plan to pay the Earl back. 

He harshly spun George around making him miss a step in the dance, the Earl in turn glared at him. 

Clay merely shot him an innocent smile as they continued the dance, he whirled the brunette again but this time George anticipated it and was ready, he landed perfectly in the blonde’s arms. 

George shot him a smug smile, stealing the air from the Duke’s lungs.

_Bloody Tarnation_ , Clay cursed under his breath and was grateful when the dance came to an end, Clay guided George away from the ballroom to grab a few drinks. Ladies would glance at the pair from time to time but none dared to approach.

“It appears as though the plan has worked,” George observed as he sipped on his drink.

Clay eyes landed on the Earl’s soft lips as he continued to take sips from his glass. Occasionally the George would stick his tongue out to moisten his lips, and the Duke had to clench his fist to avoid the temptation of reaching out for the Earl. 

His urges were forgotten however when a familiar voice called out from the crowd, “Dayton!” 


	12. Roscoes & Thornhopes

The pair turned their heads to see two men excitedly approach then.

“Roscoe!” Clay called excitedly greeting a curly haired brunette with a firm handshake. “How long has it been?”

“A month, you really must come visit us at Hadleigh hall Clay.” 

Clay then turned to George, “George this is Antfrost and Red Velvet, the Dukes of Roscoe.”

The two Dukes smiled brightly at George who returned it as he shook their hands.

“Oh you have no idea how happy I feel to have another gay couple in our society,” Ant said happily, “so when is the wedding?”

George choked and started coughing, Clay quickly came to his rescue and patted his back gently, “Not any time soon Ant, we have just started seeing each other after all.” Clay responded.

Ant nodded and soon the three were engaged in a delightful conversation.

“Lord Marleigh!” A voice called.

George turned his head to find another curly haired man headed their way, holding onto his arm was a beautifully lady with pink hair.

“Wilbur!” George greeted his old friend, he then introduced the Duke of Thornhope and his wife, Nikita to his Clay and his new friends.

“May I just say that I love your new hair Your Grace,” George complimented Niki.

The woman beamed at the compliment before sighing, “George I do believe that I told you to call me Niki,” the Duchess said feigning annoyance.

George chuckled, “Forgive me Niki, force of habit.”

“So how did you meet?” Clay asked the Earl.

“I was in Addington a few years ago, and found the Duke distributing bread to the poor,” George explained.

“We’ve been friends ever since, though George you failed to mention that you have found yourself a lover,” Wilbur stated teasingly.

George blushed but gently took Clay’s hand, “I have been busy of late, I had plans of writing you when things had settled down.” He explained.

“I understand my friend, I am just glad that you have finally found someone to spend your love on,” Wilbur said as he gave Niki an affectionate smile.

The woman however was not looking at her husband but rather at the couples dancing.

“I believe that your wife wishes for a dance,” George said smugly.

This brought Niki’s attention back to the group as she blushed in embarrassment. Wilbur took her hand and gave it a little squeeze, “It is embarrassing to admit but I had never learned how to dance, which is quite unfortunate for my wife,” he informed them before turning back to his wife.

“Forgive my incompetence my dear,” Wilbur said sadly, but Niki shook her head and told him that it was fine.

George then cleared his throat, “Well it is fortunate that you have me as a friend, Thornhope.” he said as he set his glass down on the tray of a passing waiter.

He held out his hand to Niki before he turned to smile at Wilbur, “May I steal your wife for the the waltz?” he asked.

Niki looked at her husband for permission which Wilbur happily gave, the woman excitedly took George’s hand as he lead her to the center of the room.

The group turned their attention to George and Niki as the gracefully danced across the floor, George would say something to the lady causing her to laugh as they kept up with the other dancers.

Clay watched as if in a trance as the Earl beamed at the Duchess and the two would giggle as he spun her around.

_He is certainly enchanting_ , the thought crossed his head before he could stop himself. In embarrassment he turned his head to the side and cleared his throat, _bloody hell Clay, control and filter your thoughts,_ he scolded himself.

“Your lover is not only adorable but also a good dancer, you are very lucky Clay ,” Antfrost said, his husband frowned at the comment.

Ant giggled before planting a kiss on his husband’s cheek, “Jealousy does not suit you my love, and besides my heart belongs to you alone.”

Red smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his hand. George and Niki decided to stay for one more dance, and Ant and Red went to join them.

Clay didn’t mind, he found Wilbur to be good company, and the pair would often steal glaces at their partners on the dance floor.

“Forgive me but I have grown curious, did you not have any dance instructors when you were young, dancing is a skill that nobles and the gentry are expected to learn after all.” Clay asked.

Wilbur smiled, “No I did not, my family could not afford such luxuries.” he responded.

Clay looked absolutely confused, the Thornhopes were a wealthy family, how could they not afford a dance instructor.

Wilbur laughed a bit when he noticed the blonde’s face, “I am not a Thornhope, Dayton, my wife is. I merely took on the title when I married her, I am of common birth.”

“How did you two meet?” Clay asked, his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“I worked at the estate as her personal guard, I needed money to provide for my two younger siblings with both our parents gone.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Clay said feeling guilty for having forced the man to reveal unpleasant memories.

“Oh do not be, I am rather happy with my life.”

“Where are they now?” Clay asked carefully.

“My brothers?” Wilbur craned his neck to scan the crowd, “they’re around here somewhere, formal events never did interest them.”

Suddenly Wilbur’s eyes widen in fear as he stared at something behind Clay, he turned to see what had disturbed his new friend and came face to face with the King himself. 

He wasn’t dressed in his royal robes but rather a simple suit, if one was not to look at his face he would have passed as a mere guest. 

“Dayton, it is wonderful to see you,” King Steven said.

Clay and Wilbur bowed respectfully, “Likewise Your Highness,” Clay responded. “But why are you dressed as so?” he asked.

“There is something urgent that I must discuss with you, and I would rather not draw attention to ourselves,” Steven explained before turning to a very tense Wilbur.

“You are the current Duke of Thornhope are you not?” Steven asked.

“I am, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty.” Wilbur nervously answered.

“Oh relax I do not bite, at least not often,” Steven said jestingly.

Wilbur let out a sigh and smiled.

“Dayton I must speak to you about something,” Steven said, Wilbur was about to leave the two alone when the King stopped him.

“Do stay Thornhope, you may just have a solution to my problem.”

“It would be an honor to serve you, Your Highness.” Wilbur said with a bow.

The two Dukes gave their full attention to the Steven, who sighed before he meet their eyes. “I have come across some disturbing information, and I would like you and a couple of other gentry and nobles to look into it.”


	13. Chess Masters

“It has come to my attention that there are a group of rebels who are loyal to my brother. They have been deceived by the silly rumor that I am responsible for my brother and nephews’ death.” Steven said in a low voice.

“They wish to dethrone me and rule in my place with a new form of leadership, one ruled by the people. I fear that they may seek to end not only my life but the queen’s and my son’s as well. I have heard the cries of my people and wish to alleviate their suffering, but the rebels have planted hate into their hearts causing them to refuse my support. I need you to find these rebels and deal with them discretely”

“Forgive me Your Highness but why us? Surely you have hundreds of spies and guards at your disposal.” Wilbur asked in hush tones.

“These rebels are a shrewd group, if I fully mobilize my men they will realize that their existence has been made known to me, and may go into hiding, we will lose our chance to catch them.”

“Very well Your Highness, we shall find this rebel group and put an end to them,” Wilbur said determination in his voice.

“They are most likely commoners, throw a few gold coin here and there and someone ought to talk.” Clay pointed out, this was not the first time that he would have to snuff out a insurgency. He had done this many times already, and in these times of need, even the most loyal would be willing to betray their comrades for the sake of gold.

Steven shook his head, “I have many skilled spies Dayton, and they have yet to find any clue to the groups whereabouts. They only have found their name.”

Steven looked at them with seriousness and a hint of fear in his eyes, “They go by the name ‘Chess Masters’, for reasons still unknown.”

“Chess Masters? What an odd choice of a name,” Wilbur commented.

“Odd or not they could be dangerous, so do be careful on your investigation.” Steven reminded them.

The two Dukes nodded, and the king smiled at them kindly. Just then a footman came to tell the king that his wife was calling for him, he said goodbye to the Dukes and went on his way.

“Oh this is so exciting, to think that His Highness has entrusted such a important task to us,” Wilbur gushed.

Clay couldn’t help but smile, he too was excited when the King first gave him a mission. The pair noticed that their partners were slowly making their way back to them. Wilbur told Clay that he would grab something for them to drink, and Clay nodded his thanks.

“You are a marvelous dancer Niki, you must have Wilbur learn the skill.” George complimented.

“Oh I plan to George,” Niki replied with a grin.

Antfrost and Red overtook the pair and reached Clay first, “Clay! You must attend our ball this year and do bring George with you.” Ant exclaimed.

Clay glanced over at George who gave him a nod, “We would love too,” he responded to his friend.

Ant then turned excitedly to Niki, “You and your husband must come too,” he practically begged.

“If my husband is okay with it, then we shall be there.”

“What is this about?” Wilbur asked with a glimmer in his eye, in his hands he held three glass.

Niki excitedly told her husband about the invitation as he gave the glasses in his left hand to her and Clay.

“It sounds wonderful, we will be there,” he said as he handed the glass in his right hand to George.

“Thank you Wilbur,” George said with a smile as he took the glass.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as the royal family made their way in. Steven now dawned on his kingly robes, followed by the queen, a beautiful woman with rich auburn hair. At their side was a child, no older then 10, he had black hair like his father, but the green eyes of his mother.

“The Royal Highnesses King Steven, Queen Alexandra and Prince Louis.”

The crowd bowed respectfully, and with a wave of the King’s hand the music resumed and the ball once again sprung to life. Clay noticed Steven and the Queen slowly make their way towards them, he glanced over at George who was glaring at the monarchs.

“Dayton, Thornhope, Roscoe, it is a pleasure to see you all again,” Steven said with a smile.

The three Dukes and their partners bowed, and Clay was pleased to see Wilbur act as if it was the first time meeting the king. 

_He is a natural, even I had a hard time feigning innocence when I first started._

“Duchess Thornhope look how you’ve grown, I remember a time when you were no bigger than little Louis, and were chasing my sons down these very halls.” Alexandra said.

At the mention of the princes Niki stiffened, Wilbur noticed this and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Oh darling,” Alexandra breathed out as she walked over and hugged Niki.

“I miss them too,” She said her voice filled with sadness.

Niki returned the hug and the two relished in the warmth before pulling away and returning to their husbands’ side. 

“Dayton, I see that someone has finally caught your fancy,” Steven pointed out in a teasing tone, Clay flinched.

He turned slowly, scared to see what expression the Earl would have now that he was face to face with the person who he has shown hatred for.

To his surprise, he saw not a look of disgust but a bright smile decorating the Earl’s features, “It is an honor to finally meet you Your Majesties,” George said with a small bow, his voice carried no malicious intent.

“He is quite handsome, you have a good eye Dayton,” Alexandra pointed out with a smile.

“You flatter me your Majesty, but I am not worthy of such a compliment, especially not from the fairest woman in all of Adelyss.” George replied shyly.

“My, he has a sweet tongue too, you are a lucky man Dayton.” Steven said.

Clay could only smile back at the king, for he was much to shock to do anything else. After exchanging a few more words, the monarchs moved on to greet the rest of their guest. When they passed George’s smile slipped and he eyed the couple with disdain.

_Ah, there he is…he would make a fine actor,_ Clay thought.

“You knew the late princes?” Red asked Niki carefully.

She nodded, “My late father was a friend of the previous King, I would sometimes join him when he came to Royston on visits. While he would discuss matters with the king, I would play with the princes.”

“I am sorry that you lost your friends in such a terrible way,” Ant said.

Niki gave them a small smile, “It still hurts when I think about them but…” she trailed off to look affectionately at her husband, “I’m slowly recovering.”

“Oh! Where are Techno and Tommy, I have yet to see them.” George suddenly said when he finally stopped glaring at the King and Queen.

As if on cue the sound of shattering glass echoed through the halls, followed by a few yells. Wilbur let out a sigh and Niki shot him a sympathetic smile, the group slowly made their way to where the yells were coming from and were greeted with a entertaining sight.

A blonde boy about 10 years of age, was swinging a heavy sword at a man with medium length, braided pink hair. The pink haired man was dodging the boy’s attacks with ease, and had an amused smile on his lips.

Wilbur groaned and looked over at George as if begging for his help. The Earl nodded at him and headed over to an set of armor that was decorating the room.

Taking out the sword, he then returned back to the unfair duel. With a swift movement, he stopped the blonde’s attacks and swiped the sword upwards and out from the boy’s hands. The sword rotated dangerously in the air, before George managed to catch it safely by the hilt.

“Gogy!” The blonde boy exclaimed.

The Earl let out a sigh, “Would you two stop causing trouble for your brother!” he scolded.

“He started it!” The boy yelled pointing to the pink haired man.

“I don’t care who started it Tommy, and Techno is it to much to ask that you act your age,” George stated.

The two looked guilty and apologized to the Earl, “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” he said as he glanced over at Wilbur.

The two men slowly made their way over to their older brother, heads hung in shame.

“Sorry Wilbur,” Techno said, and Wilbur gave him a nod.

Tommy on the other hand still held some defiance and fire in his eyes, that is until George walked over and slapped the back of his head.

The blonde groaned in pain as he rubbed the sore spot. He turned to glare at George but quickly decided against it when he saw the brunette’s stern look.

“I’m sorry Wilby,” Tommy breathed out.

Wilbur let out a sigh before reaching out to ruffle his brother’s hair, “What am I going to do with you boys,” he said.

“I think that’s enough excitement for one night,” Niki said kindly.

“Shall we get going,” Niki said to Wilbur, “we need to make sure that Fundy is not causing his governess any trouble.” she added referring to their 2 year old son.

After saying their good byes to the group the Thornhopes made their way back to their carriage.


	14. Playful Duel

“You are skilled with the sword,” Clay pointed out to George as the two rode back to the estate.

Shortly after the Thornhope’s left, Clay decided that it was time for them to leave as well. Saying good-bye to Antfrost and Red, and once again promising to attend their ball they left. 

They found their two valets leaning on the carriage, laughing loudly. George was tempted to ask Nick on what the pair did while they were at the ball, but respecting his privacy decided against it, .

“I had a few lessons,” George responded to the Duke, as he kept his eyes to the window, watching the scenery pass by.

“Mayhaps we could spar some time,” Clay said.

George turned to face him with a confident smile, “I do hope your skills in fencing are much better than your skills in chess, or it will be a very boring match Your grace.”

Clay’s jaw tightened.

“You are irked easily,” George pointed out in a nonchalant tone.

“I am not.”

“You are frowning Your Grace, such an expression does not suit your lovely face.”

Clay blushed at his words and turned his head away, George smirked.

“You are blushing Clay,” George teased.

“Oh do bloody shut up George!” Clay snapped before completely facing away from the giggling Earl.

Clay did not dare look at the Earl, fearing that he would only be teased again, a comfortable silence came upon the two, and Clay found himself dozing off to sleep.

“Your Grace we have arrived,” a soft voice spoke, Clay opened his eyes to see Karl peeking into the carriage window.

“I’ll return Lord Marleigh back to his villa, then I shall return and help prepare you for bed,” the valet informed.

The Duke’s sleepy eyes finally focused, and he turned to see George slumped in his seat, fast asleep. A small smile was on the Earl’s lips, and his pale cheeks were reflecting the moonlight.

“I will accompany you to the villa,” Clay said. 

Karl looked confused for a moment, but when he saw his master glance over at a sleeping George, he smirked and headed back to the driver’s seat.

When they arrived Karl and Nick climbed down to assist their masters. Nick opened the carriage door and planned to wake George up, when they saw Clay leaning over the brunette. The Duke then scooped the Earl up in his arms.

The two valets shared a smirk before clearing the way for Clay to exit the carriage and enter the villa. 

Darryl and Zak were in the middle of a card game when the heard the door open. The two were quick to run and greet them, but stopped in their tracks when they saw George fast asleep in the Duke’s arms. The butlers were about to tease the blonde when he threw them a warning look.

Stifling their laughter Nick and Zak quickly lead the Duke upstairs, while Karl and Darryl kept the cards that the butlers were playing with. 

Zak and Nick scrambled around the bedroom grabbing a change of clothes for their master, while Clay gently placed him on the bed. When the servants found a change of clothes, the Duke left them to do their work and told them that he and his servants would now return to Emsworth Manor. 

He then remembered their little banter in the carriage, and told the two to inform their master that they would spar tomorrow morning at the manor.

The pair thanked him for his help and promised to tell George in the morning. And with that they went their separate ways and retired for the night. 

~0~0~0~0~

The next day George groggily made his way to the kitchen. Zak greeted him and placed down their meal on the table along with a basket of newly baked rolls. 

“So did anything interesting happen at the ball?” Zak asked as they broke their fast.

“Nothing much, just the Thornhopes being their usual entertaining selves.” 

George then remembered Antfrost’s invitation and informed his friends about the ball.

“If I remember correctly, the Velvet ball last for about two nights, and usually has many attendees. How on Earth will the Roscoes accommodate everyone.” Nick said.

“From what I hear, Hadleigh Hall is a rather large manor with hundreds of bedrooms, it was designed to hold many guest.” George informed.

“Oh I nearly forgot!” Zak exclaimed, “The Duke has invited you to spar with him this morning.”

The three men quickly finished their meal, got ready and rode to the manor. They were greeted at the door by Karl and Darryl who lead them to one of the gardens in the manor.

George suddenly felt the air leave his lungs. Clay was dressed lightly, with his head tilted to the sky. His eyes were close and a small small tug on his lips. The golden rays of the morning sun basked his face in a gentle light.

He looked so serene, a stark contrast to his usual taut mien, George couldn’t help but stare.

Darryl cleared his throat drawing the Duke’s attention, he slowly turned to address the newcomers.

“Well shall we?” Clay said as he held out a saber.

George composed himself and nodded, Clay threw him the sword which he caught before the pair took their positions at the center of the garden.

“So are we following the proper rules of fencing?” George asked as he examined the saber, running his finger on the dull blade.

“No, treat this as a duel to the death, any attack goes.” Clay answered calmly. 

“Very well then,” George said.

They both nodded to signal that they were ready, and Nick took the honor of announcing when to start.

“Begin!” 

Clay lunge at George who dodged, the brunette was quick to do his on attack but the Duke effectively blocked it. The sound of the clashing blades resonated through the garden, as both men continued exchanging blows.

Feeling the sudden rush of adrenaline, Clay rushed towards George, blade aimed for his chest. The Earl side stepped, making the blonde run pass him and stumble when George gave his arse a little tap as he went by. **(Have no idea how to phrase this :D)**

Clay had an incredulous look on his face causing the brunette to laugh.

“Well you aren’t nearly as bad as you are in chess,” he mocked.

Clay stood straight and attacked the Earl again, this time George twisted the blades together, just like he had done at the ball and sent the sword flying out of Clay’s hands.

He caught it and aimed one sword to the Duke’s chest and the other to his forehead. He shot the man a sweet smile and Clay scoffed, “You win Marleigh.” Clay said.

George lowered both blades then threw Clay’s sword back to him.

“Shall we go again?” he asked taking a stance.

Amused, Clay took stance as well before their blades clashed once more. 


	15. Off To Addington

“I am heading to Addington tomorrow for business, it appears that there was a shipping problem and I shall be staying there for a night. Would you care to join me? You can call on the Thornhopes while I handle my transactions. ” Clay asked.

After going a few more rounds, with Clay managing to win a few, the pair had sat down on the grass to rest.

“May we stop at Belheim on the way, I would like to see my mother.” George asked.

Clay agreed, then asked George to follow him.

Leaving their servants to chat among themselves, Clay lead George into the large room. There was an array of different instruments and painting equipment scattered across the room.

“This is where I go to relax,” Clay explained.

_Trying to give him reasons to tarry a while longer are we?_ A voice spoke up inside his head.

_No! I simply wanted to show off after he bested me in our duel_ , the blonde argued.

_You are damned Dayton, you fancy the man and wish to impress him_

_I do not fancy him, and have no time for such a thing_ , Clay debated.

George traced his fingers gently on the keys of the grand piano in the room.

“Do you play?” he asked softly.

“I do actually,” came the response.

“Will you play something for me?” 

Clay slowly made his way toward the piano, he invited George to sit besides him on the piano seat before he started playing a piece that he had learned not long ago.

“That’s incredible Clay!” George exclaimed when he was done, “I never had the talent for such a thing.”

Clay beamed with pride

_I do not fancy him, my arse!_ The voice spoke once again and Clay decided to tune it out and focus solely on George.

The blonde then decided to show the Earl a few of his paintings but the brunette could not find the beauty in them, so instead he turned George’s attention back to the piano.

“Would you like to learn how to play?” Clay asked.

“Sitting down for long periods of time bores me Your Grace, I would much rather listen to you play.”

The rest of the morning they spent talking before George decide it was time to head back to the villa, he needed to prepare for the trip tomorrow after all.

Clay understood as he need to prepare as well, they discussed the time of departure before George left to find Nick and Zak.

~0~0~0~

“Your mother seems to despise me,’ Clay pointed out as the carriage rumbled along the dusty road. Their loyal valets rode besides them on horse back.

They had made a quick stop at Belhiem just as Clay promised where George’s mother greeted her son and Nick with tears of joy. She didn't even try to hide her dislike for Clay however, and after a few more exchanges of words they bid their good byes and were on the road once again.

“Well you took away the last family she had, my mother has been quite lonesome since my father died.” George answered.

“I never did ask on how your father passed, was he ill like mine?” Clay asked carefully.

“No, he died at Royston ten years ago, the night that the fire happened.” 

“I’m sorry, I now understand where your hatred for the king and queen stems from, since you believe that they were the cause of it.”

George remained silent, Clay decided to push his luck.

“May I ask where you heard such rumors?”

“I heard the poor whisper it around when I was distributing supplies one day,” George answered.

“Do you know who stared the rumors?”

George shrugged, “No, but I did hear another gossip going around about a rebel group planning to assassinate the King.”

Clay’s heart skipped a beat, he needed to proceed with caution.

“Do you support this group, you do hate the king after all?” he asked.

George huffed, “I may hate the king but from what I hear this group plans to rule Adelyss in his stead, and I do not support that. Without a clear ruler this kingdom will surely turn to ruin.”

The carriage came to a stop and George peeked out to see Greshire Manor in all its glory. The Earl excitedly exited the carriage without waiting for Clay’s footman to get the door.

As he neared the gate he could hear shouting and laughter.

“Let me out!” a voice yelled.

Clay hurried to George’s side, their valets not far behind them, the gate keeper recognized George and with a smile he let them through. When the Earl asked where Wilbur was, the guard informed them that they were in the garden.

They turned the corner to witness a very strange sight. Wilbur and another brunette boy, about the same age as Tommy were rolling on the ground laughing while Techno stood with an amused smile tugging on his lips as he stared at a rather large crate that jiggled side to side.

“I said let me out you bastards!” A voice who George recognized as Tommy’s yelled out from inside the crate.

“Wilbur?” George called out, “What in bloody tarnation is going on?”

The Duke took a minute to regain his composure from his laughing fit, before standing up to answer his friend.

“Tommy wanted to play hide and seek in the garden, and decided to hide among the shipment of crates, that the workers just finished making and planned to sell. He’s now stuck in there.” Wilbur explained between pants.

“GOGY! GOGOY! PLEASE HELP ME!” Tommy yelled again.

“How can he breath in there?” Clay asked.

“This one is defected, there’s a hole on the side. Which is why the workers left it here after carting away the rest.”

“Please let me out!” Tommy begged in a shaky voice.

“Alright you guys had your fun, let him out. Tubbo be a dear and open the crate.” George said to the brunette boy.

Tubbo who had now recovered from his laughing fit pulled the latches and lifted the lid. The poor blonde boy was shaking with fright, George immediately rushed to help him out.

His brothers and Tubbo who were feeling a bit guilty wrapped the boy in a hug. Once Tommy had calmed down, George introduced Tubbo to Clay.

“Clay, this is Tommy’s best friend Toby, but he prefers Tubbo. The son of Dr. Jschlatt Smith.”

“The Dr. Smith?” Clay asked as he shook the smiling boy’s hand.

“You know my Father?” Tubbo asked.

“There is not a soul in Adelyss who has not heard of your father, he is the best doctor that this kingdom has ever had.”

That was no exaggeration, the doctor had showed talent in the field at a young age. He left Adelyss to gather medicinal practices from around the globe and came back with a husband. The doctor then started a hospital in Addington, and after only a short period of time he now owned 3, one in each town. Clay had heard that the couple had adopted a boy but this was his first time meeting the lad.

Tubbo eyes sparkled at the thought of his dad being famous, Tommy called for him and after giving Clay a polite nod the pair ran off on another adventure.

“Can I trust you to keep an eye on them?” Wilbur asked George, the brunette agreed and rush off to find the duo, with Techno, Karl and Nick following closely behind.

“So what have you found?” Clay asked as soon as they were out of sight.

He wasn’t lying when he said that he had business to take care of in Addington. It just wasn’t 'a shipment gone wrong', like what he told George.

“Not much,” Wilbur answered grimly, “I tried bribing like you suggested but they wouldn’t even take the money, the people are much too loyal.”

“That or they really have no clue on the rebels' whereabouts,” Clay concluded. “I am to meet with an informant that I have previously worked with tonight, can I leave George and the rest of my servants in your care while I’m gone?” he asked.

Wilbur agreed and after a day of fun he lead them into the manor for supper.


	16. Match in the New Moon

"Well this was certainly unexpected," George said as he sat on the bed.

Clay in the meantime was in the corner staring out the window, jaw clenched and hands clasped behind his back.

Niki and Wilbur were wonderful host, which made supper an absolute delight. But when the time came for them to show each of their guest their sleeping quarters, they had prepared only one room for George and Clay to share.

"We can't share the room," George blurted out without thinking when Niki informed them of the arrangement.

"Why not? You guys are lovers so there shouldn't be a problem," Wilbur asked confused.

Behind them the pair could here Karl and Nick snickering at their plight. Not wanting to arouse suspicion Clay quickly wrapped an arm around George's waist.

"There is no need to be shy darling, come along now I am quite weary from the trip." Clay said as he dragged the brunette inside.

Nick and Karl helped them settle in before heading to their own quarters. They had some sympathy for their masters however, and had asked for some extra pillows so they could have a bit of division.

Clay glanced over at George who was fidgeting nervously on the bed, trying to build a barricade out of the pillows. The Duke let out a breath to keep his raging desire in check, if he stayed any longer he might do something that he would regret.

"I'm heading out, I won't be back till early morning."

George raised a brow in curiosity. "What the bloody hell are you up too?"

"I just have a few business transactions to take care off,"

"In the middle of the night?" George questioned.

Clay took long strides towards the Earl before stooping down so they were at eye level and only inches away. The sudden closeness caused George to blush and look away, but Clay reached out and grabbed his chin forcing the brunette to look at him.

"You are quite the curious creature aren't you?" Clay said, taking in fully the Earl's blushing face, before releasing his hold and grabbing his cape and hat.

"Do not wait up for me, understand?" Clay said. But his tone made it sound like more of a command.

George gave him a quick nod before the Duke opened the door and quietly headed to the stables.

He paced around in the darkness, _Why in bloody hell did I do that?_

_Because you fancy him?_ The voice answered.

_I do not!_

The sound of footsteps approaching caused him to tense up, before he saw the familiar face of his valet and relaxed.

"Nick?"

"Fast asleep," Karl replied as he grabbed their two horses.

The men quietly led their stallions of the estate and only mounted them when they were exited the gate. After a quick nod the two rode into the night towards the nearest gentlemen's club.

~0~0~0~0~

It was the night of the new moon, and on this particular night the stars hid behind the clouds, shrouding Adelyss in darkness. If not for the street lamps and the mirthful shouts of drunk men, the two would have no idea which direction to head into.

The Bellerose House, the sign read.

Gentlemen's clubs were places where men of higher status would gather to gamble, drink and escape from their demanding roles in life. It was also the place to hear the latest gossip.

After tying up their horses, Clay and Karl stepped into the club. 

Men of all ages were crowding around the tables gambling their wealth away. Some men were playing billiards, while others were enjoying a drink and chatting with the other men.

The atmosphere was a bit too rowdy for Clay's taste and it was quite suffocating. But he had a job to do, so he steeled himself and quietly slipped into one of the hallways. The club had several private rooms but Clay was looking for a specific one.

When he finally reached it, a rather well built man was guarding the door. Clay lifted his hat to show the man his face, who promptly stepped aside and let him through.

Inside were several men playing a game of cards, they acknowledged Clay and Karl with a nodded. The Duke gave his cape and hat to Karl, who after hanging them on the rack available joined the men in their game.

The blonde then made his way towards one of the bookshelves and felt around the side before his fingers touched a wooden handle. With a gentle pull the bookshelf swung open revealing a secret entrance.

After closing the entrance behind him Clay slowly made his way down the long winding stone stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a room designed to look like a parlour, complete with a long table where a man was seated patiently waiting for him.

"We really need to come up with a better entrance, this one is too much of a hassle." Clay complained as he headed towards the shelf that kept all the alcohol. He poured himself a glass and took a sip, relishing in the burning sensation that the drink gave.

"It's for the sake of security Clay," Antfrost answered, rather enjoying how tired his friend was.

"That is not the name you should be calling me here Knight," Clay said with a sigh, as he walked over to his seat at the very end of the table.

"Ah forgive me, it was a force of habit Rook." Antfrost said.

"Bishop and Pawn are still not here," Clay observed.

Antfrost let out a small groan, "Bishop may not attend at all, it is his wedding anniversary today."

"My husband is an understanding man, who is more than happy to wait for me at home," a voice echoed as its owner descended the long stairs to their meeting room. 

When the man finally arrived at the bottom he shot Antfrost a smug smile. "Unlike a certain husband who is extremely over protective, and has to follow their partner everywhere. I am surprise that he is content with waiting up there and gaming with the other members, instead of forcing his way down here."

"My husband knows his place Jschaltt, this is a meeting between the Pieces and he respects that." Antfrost retorted.

"That's enough," Clay ordered. "I'm glad that you could join us Bishop."

Jschlatt smiled, "If you don't mind Rook, I would like to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. I do not like leaving my husband and son alone at night."

"We will start as soon as Pawn arrives."

The three men once again heard the entrance open, and someone hurriedly making their way down the stairs.

"Forgive my tardiness, I had to deliver a few messages to Queen and King," the masked man spoke in a gruff voice, as if trying to disguise his real one.

"It is quite alright Pawn, well then Chess Masters shall we get this match started?" 


	17. Meeting of the Pieces

Yes, Clay was certainly excited when King Steven gave him his first mission, but not for the same reasons as Wilbur. 

The duke was excited for it meant that he had won the trust of the King, and could keep an eye on his activities. He had been steadily collecting information over the years, that could possibly be of valuable to the Chess Masters’ cause.

“It appears that our existence has been leaked to the crown,” Clay started.

“So there is a traitor among our ranks,” Jschlatt concluded, rubbing his chin.

“Rook, let me take care of this matter, I will find out who it is and dispose of them discreetly.” Antfrost offered.

“Very well then Knight, but let me send a report to Queen first, and see what our leader thinks our next move should be.”

“Queen has already been informed of the situation,” Pawn spoke up.

No one, not even Clay knew of Pawn’s real identity, the man always wore a mask and cape, and would lower his voice when he spoke. The blonde knew that it was for security’s sake, since Pawn served as the messenger for the organization. Mostly for delivering reports and handing in orders from the leaders of the rebellion, King and Queen.

Just like Pawn, no one knew who King and Queen were. So should the organization ever be compromised, their leaders would be safe and be able to continue the mission. Clay merely served as their voice and stand in when they were not available.

Pawn walked over and handed Clay a letter from their leader which the blonde opened to read out loud,

**Fear not that we have been discovered,**

**We have expected this and it shall not interfere with our plans,**

**Rather it serves as a stepping stone that brings us closer to our goal**

**You may find the traitor but leave him be**

**Continue on with your task and I shall be in touch**

**\- Queen**

“Typical, always shrouding herself in mystery and leaving us in the dark,” Jschlatt pointed out.

“How are you so sure that Queen’s a she, and what do you mean leaving us in the dark?” Antfrost asked.

“I just have a feeling that Queen’s a she, and have you not noticed that we haven’t been informed on what plans exactly does Queen and King have in mind. Yes, our main goal is to dethrone this tyrant but what happens after that? Many of the other members think that King and Queen are planning to rule Adelyss in Steven’s place.”

“That isn’t Queen’s style and I am pretty sure that King has no interest in ruling whatsoever. Let us put our trust in them and follow their orders without question,” Clay said before moving on to ask Antfrost and Jschlatt for their reports.

“I have my weapons-smiths working hard to get us gear, but the sparks of hatred in the hearts of the men in Harwell have now fanned into a flame. They openly show animosity to the king and his men, if not careful Steven could very well put on a show by publicly executing a few of them to crush their rebellious spirits,” Antfrost said grimly.

“Talk to them and remind them to stay in control, now is not yet the time for riots to break out.” Clay said then turned to Jschlatt.

“So far no one suspects that we store our weapons in my hospitals, but Queen has sent me a note that they will be moved somewhere else in the next couple of days... Addington is fine, men here are much more better at hiding how they actually feel about the crown. But I hear that Steven has asked Thornhope to join him,” Jschlatt informed. “The man told me so during a private conversation after I joined his family for dinner.”

“Is he a threat?” Antfrost asked.

“I had the pleasure of being there when Steven gave him the mission details, he is eager to please but lacks the experience and skills to complete the mission. I do not deem him a threat but we should keep a close eye on him.” Clay informed.

“Rook, about Marleigh… ” Antfrost started.

Clay tensed, “What about the Earl?”

“I saw the way he eyed Steven and Alexandra at the ball, I never thought the man was capable of such intense hatred.” Antfrost explained.

“The Earl is famous for his scandalous behaviour but his skills with the bow and sword are unmatched. He could prove to be a useful ally Rook,” Jschlatt said.

“No, I will not bring the Earl into this,” Clay quickly answered.

“Why ever not, you know that we need men of his skill, and we have been constantly searching for someone like him.” Jschlatt pointed out.

“I will not place him in harm’s way. He has already suffered enough by losing his father in the Royston fire, which is the source of his anger. I can not trust him to have a clear head when the opportunity to have his revenge presents itself.” Clay answered.

For a few seconds all was silent, Antfrost and Jschlatt shared a look before bursting out in laughter, even Pawn turned his head to stifle a laugh. Clay looked at his friends in confusion.

“You are bloody besotted Rook!” Jschlatt howled, making the blonde’s jaw tighten.

“I thought it was all an act for sure,” Antfrost managed to get out between laughs, “but you always did eye the Earl during balls.”

“Enough, let us return back to the matter at hand,” Clay stated hoping to divert their attention from Earl.

It worked and they continued expressing a few more concerns. 

“I believe the match has come to its conclusion, I shall see you all here once again on the next new moon,” Clay said when the meeting had come to its end.

“I’m expecting to see you two at my ball,” Antfrost reminded Clay and Jschlatt as they headed back up the stairs. The two gave him a confirming nod, then Antfrost turned his attention to Pawn.

“Pawn you really ought to attend as well, it would make me really happy,” The duke said.

“I am to remain in the shadows, Queen’s orders.” The masked man answered.

Antfrost huffed in disappointment, “Queen is such a bore, being her messenger must be terrible Pawn,” he exclaimed.

“I rather enjoy Queen’s company,” Pawn answered, his voice was still rough but it had a hint of a smile.

“Oh do tell what she is like,” Antfrost begged just as they reached the entrance.

“I am sure Queen and King will reveal their identity when the time comes,” Pawn plainly stated as he opened the entrance. He then headed to the room’s door, “so you will have to wait till then knight,” he added before disappearing out the door.

Antfrost let out a sigh, before calling his husband’s attention. Red was in the middle of a game, but excitedly stood up when his husband called. After saying their good byes the couple left.

Karl too, left the game he was in to rush to Clay’s side, the pair left the room with Jschlatt.

“You live much too far to watch over Thornhope’s every move, allow me to do it while you are away.” Jschlatt offered.

“Very well, if you find anything contact me immediately and do not confront the duke in anyway.” Clay said.

“I will,” Jschlatt said as he mounted his horse before turning to smirk at the blonde, “Have fun with the Earl now,” he said before bring his horse to a cantor and riding away.

Clay wanted to yell at the doctor but decided against it, for he did not want to draw attention to himself. Instead he silently fumed on the way home, much to Karl’s amusement.


	18. Spark to Flame

The light rays of the sun warmed George’s face, informing the brunette that it was time to greet the new day. He tried to roll off the bed but found himself being held down by a heavy weight.

He opened his eyes to see what was on top of him, only for his vision to be covered by a mop of blonde hair.

Sometime during the night after Clay had returned, the Duke had managed to roll over the wall of pillows that George built and now rested his head on the Earl’s chest.

The brunette tried to calm down, worried that his hammering heart, and his chest moving in such an erratic way would wake the Duke up. George tuned his attention to Clay’s blonde hair, it looked so soft that the Earl felt the temptation to reach out and touch it.

The urge proved to be too great and before he knew it, the duke’s blonde locks were wrapping around his fingers. It turned out to be a huge mistake for the action caused the Duke to stir from his sleep and groggily open his eyes.

At first the man was a bit disorientated but when Clay’s vision finally focused, and he realized the position they were in, he quickly sat up in embarrassment.

The pair stayed quiet for what seemed like years to them both, blush slowly creeping on their cheeks. Clay was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

“My Lord?”

“Your Grace?” 

Two voices that the pair recognized to belong to their valets called at the same time.

George scrabbled out of bed and stood a few feet away before letting them come in. The Earl was quick to act calm and keep his blush under control as Nick said that he would draw them a bath. Clay, on the other hand, had a bit more trouble acting collected, which did not go unnoticed by his valet.

“Did something happen Your Grace?” Karl asked.

“Nothing exciting,” Clay responded.

Since they wanted to take turns bathing, the Duke decided to take a quiet stroll in the garden while waiting for George to finish. There he decided to gather his thoughts together.

_A traitor among us, who could it be?_ He wondered.

_And why in bloody hell did Queen want us to leave the guy alone. This plan is dangerous…_

In all his years in being part of the Chess Masters, Clay never thought to question the organization’s leaders. Yet their orders of late seemed a bit too tame. As if it were the calm before the storm, and it left the Duke on edge.

With a sigh Clay returned to his room, still lost in his thoughts, he opened the door only to freeze the second he saw a silhouette on the partition in the room.

“Nick I am almost ready, inform the Duke that he may return,” George’s voice rang out from behind it, as he bent over to pick up his trousers. His form clearly projected on the thin barrier between them due to the bright rays of the sun.

_Blast it all to hell_ Clay cursed, how could he be so stupid to forget to knock. As if in a trance, the duke just stood there, halfway through the door, eyes unable to tear away as a powerful force held him in place.

“Nick?” George called again, when he finally pulled his trousers up and peeked out to see why his valet had not answered.

George’s eyes widened when he realized it was the duke, and quickly ducked back behind the partition.

“Your Grace, I am not yet presentable, do wait for a little while longer.” George said nervously, hastily putting on his shirt.

Clay cleared his throat as a response and stepped into the room, he kept his back towards the Earl, so he would not be labeled as more of a pervert in the brunette’s eyes.

Finally George stepped out, cheeks still flush. He mumbled something about finding Karl to help the Duke, before he walked all the way across the room and out the door.

Clay let out a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding, _Blast it, the Earl was far more dangerous than Queen’s plans._

After bathing the Duke joined the Thornhopes for breaking fast, he engaged in small talk till it was time to head back to Dayton.

Both he and George were both silent on the way home, the brunette keeping his gaze out the window. 

Both could feel it, the spark had started a small flame, it was up to them to either fan it or smother it out.


	19. The Game of Teasing

A fortnight has passed since their trip to Addington. The duke had not tried to make any contact with George, and as they agreed on, the Earl did not seek an audience with Clay.

George spent the time going on little adventures around the estate with Nick and Zak, and writing letters to his mother and the Thornhopes.

But eventually the time for the Velvet ball arrived and George was packing up his own things, since he commanded that Nick and Zak pack too for they would accompany him to the event.

On the day of their departure the duke’s carriage rolled up to the front of the villa. Nick and Zak excitedly helped Karl and Darryl load all of their things onto the carriage. 

While Karl and Nick would switch turns driving, Darryl and Zak would ride on horse back alongside the carriage. Their excitement however was not enough to mask the tension between George and Clay, who merely acknowledge each other with a tight nod before they both entered the carriage.

Though they wanted their masters to talk to each other, they decided to let things fall naturally. After all they would still have to act like lovers at the ball, so they would have to come to an agreement one way or another.

Just like on the ride back home from Addington, George remained silent his face emotionless, not betraying the swell of emotions he was harboring in his chest.

_It hurts_ , he thought. They had not shared anything more than innocent touches, yet each touched fanned the embers of his desire. The desire to be closer to the Duke.

George shook his head and let out a sigh, _These thoughts are forbidden George_ , he reminded himself. 

He closed his eyes to find some control, he needed to be mentally prepared for the role that he would have to play once again.

“Are you alright?” Clay suddenly asked, jolting George away from his thoughts. 

His eyes found the Duke’s green ones who was sitting across from him.

“Yes, just tired,” George explained.

The Earl leaned his head on the side of the carriage only for him to hit his head when the road became bumpy. He rubbed the sore spot then felt Clay move over to sit besides him.

_Don’t do it you fool!_ The voice yelled in Clay’s head, but he ignored it.

“The roads have yet to be fixed, due to the rain last night,” Clay pointed out as he reached over and guided George’s head to his shoulder.

“What are you doing Your Grace?” The brunette asked.

“Being a good lover,” Clay responded a hint of satire in his voice.

It was a simple line yet it made the brunette chuckle, “I am glad that you are finally acting like one.” he retorted.

“Have I not been good to you George?” Clay responded a smile starting to form on his face.

“No you’ve been an absolute monster,” George replied trying to sound upset, yet Clay could hear the satire that laced his voice.

“Honestly, who challenges their lover to a duel and asks them to treat it like a death match,” he added.

A wheeze escaped the Duke’s lips, “Yet you accepted the arrangement excitedly,” he pointed out.

“True, I guess we are not your average lovers.” George said raising his head to meet the Duke’s eyes.

“I guess not,” Clay responded yet it came out as more of a sigh.

_Turn away Dayton!_ The voice continued to nag. 

_Oh Shut up!_ Clay yelled back pushing his logical side away hopefully for good.

For a while they just stayed like that, eyes lock on each other, their lips nearly touching as if they were both afraid to make the first move. Clay moved his hands up to cup the Earl’s face as their breaths danced across each others skin. 

George cleared his throat and adverted his gaze. Clay kept his eyes on the Earl, who was trying so hard to hide his blushing cheeks.

“George,” Clay breathed out, causing the Earl to look at him again.

George had to gulp when their eyes meet, he saw it… 

Desire burning in the Duke’s eyes, but it was not what scared him.

For he could see his reflection in Clay’s eyes, and his own eyes mirrored that same desire. 

Clay leaned in, and George closed his eyes waiting for their lips to touch. Instead he felt Clay’s lips trace his cheek playfully, he slowly opens his eyes when he feels the blonde pull away.

“What are you doing Clay?” he asked.

“Teasing,” Clay answered as he once again dipped his head this time to trail his lips on the Earl’s neck.

“Teasing?” George questioned then gasp when Clay kissed his ear lobe.

“Would you like to play a little game George?” Clay continued, his hot breath warming George’s neck.

“A game?” George breathed out, secretly relishing in the heat the Duke was giving him.

“Stop reiterating my words Marleigh,” Clay said a little annoyed.

“I’m sorry Your Grace but you are confusing me with your words.”

Clay pulled away from his neck and bopped their noses together, their eyes holding contact.

“I propose a game of teasing,” Clay explained, before pulling away to give the Earl some space.

“I do not understand, how does one play?” George asked.

“We simply tease each other George, till one of us breaks,” Clay explained.

“Breaks?”

“Yes, We’ll make a kiss as the sign of surrender.”

“But our agreement-”

“A simple kiss is not against the agreement,” Clay pointed out calmly.

“I see,” George said seeming to be deep in thought, before turning to Clay with an evil smirk. This made the Duke gulp nervously.

“So if I were to do this…” George trailed off as he closed the space between them and run his hands across the Duke’s chest. He felt Clay’s muscles tense and saw the blonde’s jaw clenched, as if hoping to restrain himself.

“This would merely be counted as a move in our game,” George asked smugly.

“Yes,” Clay breathed out before he cleared his throat and looked away.

Satisfied that he managed to make the Duke flustered, George pulled away and sat properly in his seat.

“Very well then, I will play this game with you.” The brunette declared.

“May the best man win,” Clay said as he moved over to once again sit across from the Earl.

“I have already won most of our games in the past, so I am confident that I shall win this as well.” George pointed out haughtily.

“Well I have no intention of losing this one as easily as those times Marleigh.”

“I do hope not, I would prefer if you put up a good fight Dayton. It will make victory all the sweeter.”

The two stared at each other challengingly, yet in their eyes still gleamed a hidden passion.


End file.
